NITRO and the mysterious stallion
by KITTY SHY
Summary: re continuing
1. Chapter 1

This is the story about a mare named Nitro, she is a pale dark blue Pegasus with black hair with bangs that cover her left eye, her cutie mark is a red oval with a yellow exclamation mark in the middle. Any way she meets a mysterious stallion.

* * *

Chapter 1: who?

Nitro was walking out from her cloud house in Cloudsdale when she saw something like a rainbow wiz by her. "Whoa, what was that?" she spoke out loud, and then a gray Pegasus we all know too well came crashing into her. "Oops my bad…" the gray Pegasus with blonde hair, wall-eyed eyes, and bubbles as her cutie mark said feeling ashamed that she was clumsy enough to crash into someone. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOURE FLYING DERPY!" Nitro yelled at Derpy making her feel even worse, then Nitro realized what she did and apologized "Oh Jeez I'm so sorry Derpy, I didn't mean to yell I just…I lost my temper.. What were you doing?" Nitro asked the clumsy Pegasus. "I was racing Rainbow Dash and I lost control" Derpy stated. Then Rainbow Dash came down and landed next to Nitro. "Hey Derpy who's this mare you're talking to?" Rainbow dash asked "she is my friend, her name is Nitro." Nitro was shocked at what Derpy said, her friend? Nitro has never really had a friend before… this feeling was strange was it happiness? Nitro thought.

"Well hey, it was nice meeting you but now me and Derpy are going to finish this race so see ya" the cyan Pegasus with rainbow hair we know as Rainbow dash said to nitro, then she grabbed Derpy and flew off. Nitro left to the Ever Free forest like she usually does around this time. It's when no one is ever in the forest, Nitro loved lying in the grass under some trees reading stories or drawing and sometimes writing. Today was different she felt as if someone was around… but who?

* * *

next chapter coming soon and I need a male OC ^-^ ...stay toasty my pegasisters and bronys


	2. Chapter 2: i've been watching you

Chapter 2: I've been watching you

-Nitro's point of view-

I was about to leave my favorite spot in the Everfree forest when I heard some rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" I asked and out stepped a stallion from what I could see, he didn't step out fully so I couldn't get a real good look at him, and he then started to speak. "Hello, I've been watching you, before you freak out know that I've been protecting you." What was he talking about? "What have you been protecting me from?" I asked trying not to sound freaked out. "From you" He stated "why would you need to do that?" I was really confused now. "You have a great amount of powers just like me." What? Powers? This stallion must be nuts! "I think you have the wrong mare sir." I said hoping he would walk away, but he didn't. "No. I know it's you…we knew each other when we were really young, but your mind was swept so that you couldn't remember you have powers. Look." He said right before electricity surged out of his hooves. I jumped from the site. "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?! GET AWAY FREAK!" I yelled and tried to run away but it felt effortless he had me. I was stuck. "LISTEN! I LOVE YOU AND WANT TO PROTECT YOU!" He screamed before kissing me. It was random, weird, but I liked it and began to kiss back it felt like I knew him for a long time. After we separated I got a good look at him he was a unicorn with a white coat. Black mane with a leather jacket. Ear piercings. And glasses. His mane is a like a simple bowl cut but for ponies then we both sat down in my favorite spot and I began to speak to break the awkward silence. "So, I have powers?" "yes, did you think I was lying to you?" he asked "no its just not usual you meet a stranger who says you have powers even though you're a Pegasus but he is a unicorn who has electricity coursing through him, you know?" "I suppose you're right" he said before hugging me. "I missed you" he whispered in my ear. "I still don't remember you" I said looking at him confused. "Fine, listen" he told me and then he began telling me about when we were little kids.

Our parents were best friends, and so we were around each other a lot. We both had powers but our parents told us to be careful or else something bad could happen, when you first started to show signs of your powers our parents knew your powers were too strong and it was dangerous. So when princess Celestia came to your home she did what she had to do, she wiped your memory so you wouldn't remember that you have powers and after that we weren't aloud to see each other you moved super far away from my family. Then tragedy struck, our families were killed, I used my powers to save myself but I wasn't strong enough to save my parents. Your family died protecting you even though you have no memory of it ever happening. I went looking for you to make sure you were okay, only to realize that you won't remember me so I've been watching over you since you were 13 and I was 15. Ever wonder why all the guys you dated that broke your heart some how got hurt? Yeah I just couldn't stand seeing you cry, but don't worry I wasn't pervy alright? I just made sure the darkness never got near you. And so up until now I've been watching you from afar…protecting you.

He finished. "Wow so, I have powers, and you do too… I mean you obviously but me? Really? That's something I would never consider" I said in astonishment. "yeah well believe it." "so do you really love me?" I asked blushing slightly "of course I do. But that doesn't matter. I'm going to teach you how to use your powers so no distractions" he said all seriousness in his voice. "Alright, But I never caught your name" "its Spencer". "Time to get to business understand?" he said. "Yup! Lets do this!" I said with excitement. We then started packing up and we headed to his house since he can't go to my cloud house, with him being a unicorn and all. He showed me a whole bunch of stuff he could do and it was amazing he had electricity and fire ice and water and telekinesis I didn't understand how but it seemed familiar. After a long night we called it quits and I went home and fell asleep in my bed.

-Spencer's Point of View-

if only she knew how the darkness has been following her, tomorrow I will teach her some things, I cant always be around now so I will give her this necklace. She is so beautiful just like this charm necklace. She is so amazing, just a wonderful work of art her smile and giggle, her mane… just so perfect, all of her is. Too bad she never saw it that way… I will teach her to love herself the way I and the darkness do. If he doesn't get to her first...

hope every pony enjoyed and i will start the next chapter sorry if it takes a while its because im moving to Reno from Las Vegas but ill try and if any one knows who panic at the disco is that's where i got the name Spencer yup the drummer ;)any who tell me what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3 Training day

Chapter 3:

-Spencer's point of view –

I had waked up bright and early eager to see Nitro and get started with our training. When I went outside I saw a certain yellow Pegasus with a pink main and butterflies as her cutie mark with a rabbit that seemed kind of angry. "Hello Fluttershy", "oh hello Spencer" she replied back to me, Fluttershy has always been super kind. "What's on the agenda today Mrs. Shy?" I asked the timid mare. "just the usual, I'm going to get some carrots for angel here and some for the other rabbits I'm also getting some food for the birds and other vegetables for my other animal friends" she smiled while explaining. "Oh that's amazing Fluttershy, I will see you around?" I asked "of course Spencer" she replied and went on her way. I waited a few more minutes and then Nitro showed up. Her face just reminds me of that horrible day when they took my best friend away…

-flash back-

"Hey! I want that car!" Nitro yelled. "No! It's mine!" Spencer yelled back grabbing tightly onto a tiny red car they were both fighting over. "Hey stop it you two" Nitro's mom said in that motherly tone that you would get from Cheerilee except it had more love. "Buuuuuut moooommmm" Nitro complained, "no sweet heart that's Spencer's toy, you have got to be fair", "see Nitro, I told you! Thank you Mrs. Glycerin" Spencer kissed up, "Of course Spencer." Mrs. Glycerin's first name was Flame and her husbands name was Butane. After a while Nitro and Spencer started watching TV, they watched their favorite show My Little People, they were having fun, until…*knock knock* "I wonder who that could be" Mr. Glycerin said approaching the door then answering it "oh princess Celestia! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" he said obviously trying not to stutter or mix up his words, he knew she was there for his daughter, his only daughter. "YOU KNOW WHY I AM HERE" Princess Celestia said in her royal voice that shed usually use for crowds and special gatherings like at the pony Olympics. "No princess I do not." He stated clear and then two royal guards grabbed him and moved him out of the way." NO DON'T TOUCH MY HUSBAND!" Mrs. Glycerin yelled causing another guard to grab her and pull her out of the way. Spencer ran for Nitro somehow knowing the princess was here for her "NO NITRO!" Spencer yelled heading for her, but he was too late the princess had gotten there first and had placed her hooves around Nitro's head and then a flash of white light that was nearly blinding filled the room and when it went away Nitro was laying passed out on the floor. "No, nitro…" Spencer said softly "WHAT DID YOU DO PRINCESS!?" Spencer screamed. "All I did was wipe her memory of any magic she has seen, or any magic she will see for the next 2 years, its for every ones own good, she is a danger to society, she gets angry too easily and her magic is too strong already, so you and your family will stay here. And her and her family will need to move far away from here. Are we understood?" she asked looking at Nitro's crying parents. The princess then left and her royal guards dropped Flame and Butane onto the ground following the princess. It was silent after she left they just waited for Nitro to wake up, she didn't wake up for two days and with the first day her family moved away because Celestia said shed awaken as soon as they got far away from Spencer and his family, Celestia was afraid if the kids had contact she would start to remember and her powers would be too powerful to control. Spencer always called to make sure his best friend was okay still, and that she wasn't getting into too much trouble, Celestia found out about this and felt challenged so she sent royal guards to his and her house when three of royal guards got to Spencer's family's house they spent no time knocking and just barged in "SPENCER! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EVER CONTACT NITRO'S FAMILY EVER AGAIN!" a royal guards voice boomed frightening him and his parents. "Do not yell at our son!" Spencer's father screamed back. The guards had not expected this and was angered "YOU LITTLE-" the guard attacked him and one attacked Spencer's mom and another went after Spencer, Spencer tried his best to use magic to protect himself n he ended up killing the guard attacking him. His father was not able to protect himself and was maliciously killed along with his wife…but they took the guards out with them, Spencer was left in a house with 5 dead bodies, his two parents, and three dead guards.

At Nitro's house three other guards had shown up explaining rudely that it was unacceptable for them to keep in contact when one guard tried to take Nitro her father went crazy and used his magic to protect her but then his wife intervened and used her magic as well they took out the guards but at the cost of their lives they protected Nitro who's unconscious body remained still. She was put into a orphanage and that's where she believes she was at through most her life up until 18. and Spencer always looked out for her.

"HEY SPENCER!" she called out to me pulling me from my memories. "h-hey nitro" I stuttered, she looked so beautiful. "What's first? Can I blow things up with my mind?!" she asked enthusiastically, "um not so much… first I need you to be calm. You need to focus your energy before you can just. Do it." "HAHAHA! You said "do it"… I dew the dew" she laughed and to which I face hoofed. "Pay attention. This is serious… will you just please!" "Fine, you are no fun you know that?" she stated making me kind of irritated "I AM TO FUN! BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" I screamed and then I realized what I did. "I-I was just kidding, I-I didn't mean to upset you" she said clearly trying to fight back tears. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just want to teach you so you wont get tricked or get hurt" I explained. "Fine, I'll start listening" she said then sat down looking at me with full intent on paying attention.

Spencer showed her all of his tricks which included: telekinesis, telepor'tation, morphing, x-ray vision, mind reading, and he basically had all the elements of harmony built in him Kindness, Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, and Magic! This explains his cutie mark. He also showed her how to control emotions because if she didn't her powers could injure someone innocent. She understood well enough to learn morphing but for now all she could do is morph into a kitten, adorable, but I don't think that would help very much. So as a reward Spencer gave Nitro a very pretty necklace that was gold and dark blue Nitro loved it and said she would never take it off. The day ended well, especially in Nitro's eyes.

-Nitro's Point of view-

Spencer is so smart! And he is magic! Well…most unicorns are ha-ha but he is like super powerful! Stronger than twilight I bet! He taught me how to change form. I can only change into a kitty but that's good enough for now he says. I feel like he is my best friend! Well I wouldn't know that well since I have never really had friends before because I get angry really easily and I just EXPLODE not like boom but I get super SUPER angry and its not good for anyone no one wanted to be my friend in middle school all the way into high school just because I rearranged another mares face, but it was her fault! She laughed when I tripped it was bad enough I was embarrassed because it was in front of Soarin the most popular and cutest stallion in school who is now on the Wonder Bolts, but then she made it worse by calling me dumb! And clumsy! After I totally destroyed her face I felt so bad I tried to apologize to Spit fire but she wouldn't except my apology, her face healed fine so I don't see why she is so mad, BESIDES she is with Soarin now. I wanted to be on the wonder bolts because I'm pretty fast but they wouldn't accept me because of what happened. All is well I have a friend now, although I guess he always was my friend I just can't remember very well. He told me about the darkness, and he doesn't sound nice… he said he is all black, black mane black coat and his cutie mark is the world ON FIRE! He says he is very well built and strong, he is an earth pony and sort of tall Spencer says he is about 3 inches taller than Big Mac. Yeah that's really tall. But I know if I keep training and Spencer is around he wont be any trouble AT ALL!

-Meanwhile "the darkness"-

SHE WILL BE MINE! And I will make her help me destroy all of Equestria! All of those pesky ponies will be destroyed! With her power and my evil, princess Celestia will have to give up! *evil laughter* oh Nitro you beautiful Pegasus you, I will destroy Spencer and I will love you, and no matter what you will love me too because I have this! *takes out a bracelet* just look at these red diamonds they will take control of her mind and make her love me she will be under my control. And the black it sits upon will look amazing on her hoof, and her hoof i will have in marriage after we over throw Celestia and rule over ALL OF EQUESTRIA! *more evil laughter*

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! i hope you enjoyed pm me if you have any questions or you think i need to add something or do something different or if you have suggestions, also leave your reviews and follow this story because its going to get really good it's also my first story so tell me what you think! thank you


	4. Chapter 4: Lets be Best friends

Chapter 4: Lets be best friends!

-Nitro's point of view-

I was waiting at sugar cube corner eating a muffin and watching as ponies came and went. I was feeling good today, I usually feel sad I have no one to talk to but now that I know I have a friend I feel better. Ahh Spencer, he says he will meet me here at 6 its 5:45 I came here at 5 because I like choosing the table besides I like to be in a place for a while so I can get comfortable. "HOW ARE YOU FEELIN'?" a pink and obviously hyper active mare pony asked me, "I'm doing great Pinkie Pie thanks for asking and you?" "I'M DOING SUPER DOOPER DANDY! ARE YOU MEETING SOME PONY HERE?!" she asked me. "uh actually I am today Pinkie" I said with a smile, I know you would assume Pinkie Pie is super sweet and loves every pony but like I said, no one wants to be my friend so what happened next didn't surprise me but made me really really upset. "OH THAT'S GREAT, HAVE FUN NOW!" Pinkie said in a super high pitched voice and then she left to the other side of the room where a green coated unicorn mare with green and white hair that goes by: Lyra Heartstrings and a mare earth pony with a beige coat and pink and purple hair called: Bon Bon were standing and then Pinkie said to them in a whisper "oh my gosh she lied and said she was going to meet some pony here, who would ever want to hang out with her, not even a social out cast like Snips or Snails would do that. That's just super ridiculous." Sure it sounds out of character for that pink pony but believe me every pony gossips it's just what ponies do and to top it off Lyra and Bon Bon laughed, at me. I stood up extremely fast as I couldn't help myself "PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, LYRA HEART STRINGS, AND BON BON YOU WILL BE SORRY!" my voice boomed through the store, and I pounced. I ran towards the three mares and grabbed 3 slices of cake one for each of them, I don't know how but Lyra and Bon started to float and a black aura was surrounding them I didn't notice this until after I shoved a piece of cake in pinkies mouth than hoofed her in the face repeatedly until she bled. Then Lyra started calling me a freak n I grabbed her and the black aura around her went away and I twisted her hoof behind her back screaming "SAY SORRY! SAY SORRY!" she started to cry after I shoved the other piece of cake in her mouth and then she said "I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry!" so I pushed her on the ground and Bon Bon fell to the floor crying her face was puffy and her eyes were red she had snot dripping from her nose she seen me go for the third piece of cake and she shoved her face in it so fast, I guess she rather her do it herself then to let me do it, selfish. "YOU'RE DISGUSTING! ALL THREE OF YOU!" I was so upset my hooves were shaking I threw a table on my way out. I left to the Apple Family Farm.

I had time to think about what I did on the way to the farm, and I regretted it I regretted it badly.

-In Celestia's castle-

"PRINCESS, PRINCESS!" a royal guard screamed while running towards Celestia's throne, finally making it there he bowed "what is it Thunder?" the princess asked, Thunder is a grey stallion unicorn with orange hair. "There has been a disturbance a strong amount of power was reported at Sugar Cube Corner it came from a Pegasus and one of the elements of harmony and a regular unicorn reported it. Pinkie Pie and Lyra Heartstrings were attacked and Bon Bon was let go by a Pegasus mare named Nitro" the guard explained "NITRO, WHAT?!" the princess asked in a concerned voice "I believe her last name is glycerin, princess what's so special about her cant you just ban her to the dungeons or to the moon like Luna?" "NO YOU FOOL! SHE IS MUCH STRONGER THAN LUNA, MUCH STRONGER THAN THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, CADENCE AND E-EVEN ME!" the guard stood in shock "even you princess? What does this mean for Equestria?" he asked. "I hope nothing, but I do know if she gains full potential, we are all doomed." The princess said with a sigh. "How can I help? I want to stop her; I want to help you princess!" he said in a brave voice. "Thank you Thunder but this is bigger than you, I'm going to need the elements of harmony. Fast" the princess finished with a stern voice one that you could tell she was determined to stop Nitro at all costs.

-Spencer's point of view-

It was 5:50 when I arrived at Sugar Cube Corner where there was a crowd of ponies' pegasi and unicorns; I pushed my way through and found my self at royal guard tape around the shop. And in the tape stood a severely injured Lyra and Pinkie pie next to a sobbing Bon Bon and royal guards. "Do you know what happened here?" I asked a brown coated earth pony with a dark brown mane and an hour glass for a cutie mark, I believe his name is Doctor Whooves, "ah yes, well a Pegasus named Nitro was sitting alone, and as you know some ponies can be very hurtful and Pinkie, Lyra, and Bon Bon were making fun of the poor girl, she snapped and attacked them, it was actually really quite violent" he explained to me. "Where is she now?" I asked "I have no clue, sorry" he said, "its fine thank you" I then left looking for her in a panic. Celestia has got to know by now that Nitro is getting stronger. I need to protect Nitro at all costs.

-Nitro's point of view-

I had arrived at the Apple Family Farm I approached the door and knocked, and then Big Macintosh answered the door. "Why hello there Mrs.-" "um miss glycerin" I said. "Eeyup miss glycerin, what can I do you for?" he asked, "I was hoping you ponies had some strong apple cider to get my mind off things. Is uh Apple Jack here?" "Actually Nitro she aint, Celestia called all the Elements of Harmony to her castle on urgent business, something' 'bout a Pegasus with crazy magical powers hurtin' Pinkie Pie, Lyra, and uh a Bon Bon. Do you know anythin' bout it?" he asked me suspiciously. "Um…" I couldn't lie to Big Mac he is one of the nicest Gentle colts around. "Yeah I do, it was"- he cut me off "it was you?" he asked obviously aware of the truth. "Yeah" I said with a sigh. "Its fine, come in side, ill take good ol' care of you" he said with that southern hospitality filling his voice. I went in and sat down on a chair Big Mac told me Granny Smith was with Nurse Red Heart for a checkup, Apple Bloom was with her Cutie Mark Crusader friends, Apple Jack is with the other Elements of Harmony at Celestia's palace, and Caramel was helping Brae Burn at the other farm, so it was just me and him. He served me a nice tall glass of some pretty strong apple cider and before I knew it I and Big Mac were slow dancing and giggling while some slow music played in the background. "Big Mac why are you so nice?" I asked "I think it's because I'm surrounded by really nice ponies" I smiled and laughed; we sat back down and just made small talk until we heard a knock. "Oh no worries I'll get that" he said then got up and opened the door "hello?" he said "hey, is Nitro here? I kind of need to speak with her, URGENTLY" oh boy, I thought to myself. I know who it is. "It's Spencer." "Let him in Big Mac" I said, then Big Mac allowed Spencer to enter, he then stood in front of me. "Do you know what you did?!" he yelled "I think I taught some jerks a lesson." I stated "NO YOU CAUSED A HUGE SCENE AND NOW CELESTIA KNOWS, THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT YOUR POWERS!" he was screaming now. "Hey I don't think its kind of you to be yellin' at this here poor mare" Big Mac confronted Spencer. "You know nothing about this mare. She is dangerous, she doesn't know how to control herself!" Spencer defended him self. "Is that what you think? I'm dangerous? I do know how to control myself!" I started to get heated. "No Nitro it isn't like that. I just meant he doesn't know what he is talking about so he should be quiet!" he said looking at Big Mac "EY NOW WATCH YOUR SELF!" Big Mac yelled over towering Spencer, and Spencer was not amused he didn't care how big Big Mac is compared to him; he just lifted him up in the air with his magic creating a silver aura around Big Mac. "You listen here, Big Mac. I don't want to hurt you but you need to keep your muzzle out of this type of business. Get it? Got it? Good." Spencer was talking with a strain in his voice that made you think he wants you to take him seriously he just doesn't want to frighten you. "Im leaving Spencer, I can't deal with this." I said then stormed out the house. "NO! You need to stay with me!" he screamed after me but I didn't want to hear it. I flew off into the Everfree Forest and landed in my favorite spot and the sun just shined in on it. "This is nice, being away from everyone, in a quiet spot" I thought to myself… I heard some rustling… "Go away Spencer! I want to be alone"…wait, that's not Spencer…

-In Celestia's Castle-

"Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle, thank you all for coming here." Princess Celestia greeted the Mane six with urgency in her voice. "Yes Celestia what is this about?" Twilight asked "As I'm sure you all know, pinkie pie was attacked by a Pegasus with magic, this is extraordinarily out of the norm. And I happen to know the Pegasus that did it, Rainbow Dash you have run into her before, and Apple Jack she was seen near your farm with your big brother Big Mac, this Pegasus is stronger than I and Luna and Cadence, I'm hoping that you can over come her, at least long enough to get me near her so I can wipe her memory once again n drop her into a dungeon, but I'm sorry to say when she reaches her full potential she is much stranger than you Elements of Harmony so you need to stop her before she can. And there is a unicorn helping her I'm afraid, his name is Spencer, but he goes by the name Brendon." "Oh my Celestia near my farm? With my brother, he aint gunnu hear the last of this" Apple Jack complained. "Oh that Pegasus! I can so catch her I'm like 20% faster than her!" Rainbow Dash boasted "SHE IS SUCH A MEANIE PANTS!" Pinkie Pie said with anger filling her voice. "We are all in right girls?" Twilight shouted "YEAH!" they all exclaimed. "Now Nitro will be defeated once and for all, I will have Spencer's head on a stick! Nitro I will hunt you, I will find you I will destroy you." Celestia thought to herself dismissing the six mares from her palace.

-Meanwhile-

"Whoa you're so cool, but I feel like I shouldn't be here with you right now" Nitro said. "What? No way, you know what, let's be best friends!" another pony was talking to Nitro. "Well…okay!" Nitro exclaimed

Who is that other pony in the woods with nitro? Will Celestia get her way?! What is Spencer going to do now that Nitro doesn't want to be around him?


	5. Chapter 5: the hunt is on

Chapter 5: The Hunt Is On.

-Nitro's point of view-

He took me by the hoof and into the woods we went, we talked for a long time until we reached a worn down cottage, he says he lives in it. I was thinking about Spencer the whole time and I missed him, but he just thinks of me as a danger, but this stallion sees me for all I can be, amazing he says, he also says I can be extremely powerful, more powerful than Celestia and her sisters, plus the Elements of Harmony, maybe when I do reach full potential more ponies will respect me. He says we can rule over Equestria together. Oh and he gave me a bracelet it's beautiful I'm wearing it right now! It's black and has beautiful red diamonds that you would expect that bimbo Rarity to have on dresses for those fancy pants too good for every pony else royal pains in the butt. His name is amazing its Alejandro I have never heard it before but it seems nice. And I know this is bad I'm hanging out with the "bad guy" but he isn't all that bad he actually likes me, and he says he just wants ponies to respect me! I'll admit his cutie mark is sort of terrifying I mean the world, on fire, really?! But its okay he makes up for it in sweetness and being the cutest stallion I've ever met.

"I know it's not much but it's what I got since your friend Spencer won't let me near you and all" he explained, gesturing the cottage to me. "Well, he isn't really my friend anymore" I said sadly, "oh no, why? What happened?" he asked "well he said I'm dangerous and he yelled at my friend Big Mac. I didn't appreciate it at all and I don't know it just made me really mad, I'm just glad I have gotten to meet you." I told him with a smile. "me too" he said then he got really close like super close and his muzzle was against mine and then he kissed me and it was warm and full of love. I think I'm in love with the "bad guy."

-Spencer's point of view-

I ran into the woods searching for her, searching for Nitro, I was hoping I could get to her before the Princess or any of the elements of harmony, as Big Mac told me his sister was called upon so I expect the others to have been as well. I went to the spot me and Nitro had met for the "first" time and she wasn't there but I knew she had been, and some pony else had been here as well I seen another path way that had just been traveled on and I followed it but mid way I felt woozy and, and, and …darkness...

-Meanwhile-

The mane six were running through town looking for the unicorn helping Nitro. "We will not stop till we find her she will have to get through all of us and Fluttershy, look around your cottage, you said you seen him there right?" Twilight asked Fluttershy, "well- uh yes I did, I will go check" Fluttershy Finished then left. "Alright Rainbow Dash, you go stalk her house make sure if she shows up you grab her and bring her to he princess" "understood!" Rainbow Dash said to Twilight then flew off in a rush. "OOOO MEEEE, WHAT ABOUT ME?" Pinkie asked excitedly. "Well Pinkie" twilight said "you will walk, or uh bounce? What ever it is you do around town in case you run into her." "OKIE DOKIE LOKIE!" the pink pony said then bounced happily around. "Apple Jack" Twilight couldn't finish because Apple Jack said "imma head to my farm, that mare aint gunnu try sumtin' on my brother that's for damn sure" Apple jack finished and took off then finally all you can hear is the faint galloping noise from her hooves hitting the ground then silence, Twilight then looked at Rarity "Rarity I need you to fetch the Elements Of Harmony in case she is too much to handle. "Oh of course darling" Rarity said in her exquisite accent then trotted away elegantly "Now as for me" twilight thought "I will look high and low for Nitro and that Mysterious Stallion."

-Spencer's point of view-

"Huh… where am I? I can't see is someone here? Hello? I can't move, am I t-tied up GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the lights came on and. it was him. "Why hello Spencer, you very well know me, and your mare friend is sitting on the other end of my cottage waiting for me to get back to her so I'm going to make this quick, you cannot have her, understood? She is mine and I'm the only one who can have her and as long as those medaling Elements of Harmony don't get in the way and you sit there strapped up like a good colt then there will be no problems. Get it? Got it? Good." The darkness finished. "We can get you help Alejandro. You don't have to have the darkness inside you, stop rejecting the help!" I yelled out "S-Spencer…I I'm so sorry I- NO! IM NOT SORRY, BUT YOU WILL BE ALEJNADRO WILL ALWAYS HAVE ME, THE DARKNESS, CONTROLLING HIM!" …

* * *

to be continued?


End file.
